1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physical fitness and rehabilitation apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a physical fitness and rehabilitation apparatus for improving strength, balance, flexibility, and joint stabilization, and to a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable exercise balls (also known as Swiss balls) are used to enhance physical fitness and rehabilitation routines. Because the exercise ball forms an unstable surface, a user's core muscles and other stabilizer muscles must remain active to keep the exercise ball steady. In addition to gaining muscle strength, the exercise ball user may also improve his or her balance and reduce symptoms of pain, especially in his or her lower back and shoulders.
Various physical fitness and rehabilitation routines may be performed using an exercise ball. For example, the user may lie against the exercise ball in an inclined, plank position, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, to work his or her triceps, obliques, chest muscles, shoulder muscles, back muscles, core muscles, and other stabilizer muscles. As another example, the user may squat against the exercise ball, as shown in FIG. 1C, to work his or her core muscles, leg muscles, and other stabilizer muscles. As yet another example, the user may sit upright on the exercise ball, as shown in FIG. 1D, to work his or her core muscles, leg muscles, and other stabilizer muscles. The user may also perform dynamic movements, such as sit-ups and push-ups, using the exercise ball.